When preparations are made for constructing a stem wall, two workers are typically needed to align inner and outer forms. The forms have to be at proper height in relation to each other, proper distance in relation to each other, and parallel. This is not an easy task, and, requiring two workers, is time consuming and costly. The present apparatus solves this problem with a two-piece apparatus with telescoping fit, enabling a single worker to quickly position inner and outer forms in relation to each other.